


Here To Stay

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Yang has a bad dream and Blake comforts her. Sort of a follow up to my other bees fic She Came Back but you don't need to read that first!





	Here To Stay

Blake had always been a light sleeper; the sound of of feet running down the hall was more than enough to rouse her from her sleep. She was about to climb out of bed when her door was flung open, Yang appearing in the empty space.

“Yang?” she asked nervously. It was obvious Yang was distressed, had she had a bad dream? Had something happened?

“You’re here.” The words were so soft Blake almost missed them, but they twisted like a knife in her heart.

As if all the fight went out of her, Yang dropped to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks. Blake sprang into action, appearing at Yang’s side in an instant. 

“Yang? Are you okay?” Blake cursed silently, of course she wasn’t okay, that much was obvious.

Yang reached out, clutching Blake tightly and burying her head in Blake’s shoulder. “You’re here. I was so scared, I dreamed…”

The words trailed off, but Blake could fill in the rest.

She held Yang tightly, keeping her as close as she could. “I’m here. I promise Yang, I’m right here.”

“Don’t go.”

“I won’t,” Blake answered instantly. Yang sounded so small, so… hurt. How couldn’t she promise she would stay? Especially when it was the truth. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you.” The rest of the tension seemed to drain, and Yang was suddenly leaning much more heavily against her.

“Do you… want to stay with me tonight?” Blake asked. The bed would be able to fit both of them. Barely.

Yang was quiet a moment. “Yes. Please.”

“Of course.” Blake pulled her up, helping her back to the bed. Once she was sure Yang was settled, she climbed in beside her. Instantly she was wrapped up in Yang’s warmth, the blonde pulling her close.

Blake wrapped an arm around her as well, letting their foreheads rest together. “I’ll be right here when you wake up, okay?”

“Okay,” Yang mumbled, already drifting off. “I love you.”

Blake’s breath caught in her throat. “Yang, I… I love you too.”

The sound of gentle breathing was all the response she got, and Blake smiled softly, settling in for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
